


Just Like That

by starbenmax



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbenmax/pseuds/starbenmax
Summary: She never thought it could happen to her. But it did.And it hurts.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for an English creative writing project and thought "Why not upload it so you don't forget about it'"  
> So enjoy or don't
> 
> yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> It's dark so you've been warned. If you are sensitive to topics surrounding rape, I suggest not reading this.
> 
> -Maddie

January 4, 2017

Two Days After

8:13 am

It’s been two days. I’ve missed two days of classes. It’s time for me to get up. I need to get up. Please get up. My bare feet touch the floor. It’s cold, like the snow that’s been falling for exactly 48 hours. My left-hand grasps the handle on my closet door. My

right hand can’t be trusted anymore. I look down at myself: what am I wearing? The clothes I slept in are clean enough, right? I close the closet door with my left hand and walk through the short hallway of my apartment, floor creaking under my weight.

Photos of me and Jake are scattered throughout the house, slowly collecting dust. I need to call him, make sure he’s okay. Am I okay? I approach the kitchen and crack open the fridge with my left hand. It’s empty. I can go without breakfast again. No, I can’t.

It’s 9:00 AM… Shit. Where’s my coat? I peer out the window in the hallway. It’s not that snowy, at least not as snowy as it was then. I open the front door with my left hand. I need a coat. I leave... Without a coat. Where am I even going?

 

 

January 8, 2017

Six Days After

8:13 am

It’s been six days. I’ve missed six days of classes. The phone rings... Answer the phone. Please. I stand up and approach the phone on the other side of the bedroom. It’s Jake… Shit. I reach out with my left hand and pick it up.

“Hello?” I ask. Why does my voice sound so weird?

“Hey! Where’ve you been?! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!”

“Six days,” I respond.

“What?”

“You’ve been trying to contact me for six days, not weeks,” I explain, voice calm.

“Okay? Are you alright? I’ve been calling you every day, and the key you gave me to the apartment isn’t working anymore. I’ve been so worried.”

“I changed the lock. And I’m fine,” No I’m not. “You don’t need to worry about anything.” I need help, please.

“Can I come to see you? I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I promise I’m fine. You don’t have to check on me.” Please come.

“I'm so worried,” Ask me again, please. “ But I trust you so I won't keep asking.” Stay, I need you, please. “I’ll call you later though, okay? I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to be here for you. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Right.” Wrong.

“Okay, talk to you later.” Bye.

He hangs up. I place the phone down. I look at my bed, then I look at the hallway. I choose the bed.

 

 

January 1, 2017

Three Days Earlier

8:13 am

My alarm rings. I open my eyes, see the bright light shining into my room from my bedside window, and I feel a smile dance across my lips. It’s our two year anniversary, Jake and mine. I have the whole day planned, a romantic walk in the park, a lunch date

at the zoo, ending the day with a kickass party at the frat house. The phone rings. I glance over and see it’s Jake. Grinning like a fool, I answer it.

“Hey,” I say, the smile on my face shining through my voice.

“Hey.” We start cracking up. After about 10 minutes of giggling, we both quiet down.

“Are you ready for our day of fun?” he asks, his excitement evident.

“You know it!”

“Great! I’ll pick you up, and we can head out.”

“That sounds perfect. You have the key to let yourself in. See you soon.”

“See you.”

 

 

January 1, 2017

3 Days Earlier

6:00 pm

Our feet pad through the slowly falling snow. With my right hand in Jake’s, I feel invincible, like I can take on the world.

“Tell me why we decided to help set up the house for the party again?” I ask, a teasing look flashing across my face.

“You know, even though I left the frat, the boys and I have stayed close,” Jake explains with a fond smile.

“Ah, of course. Just remember not to get too wasted, or else I’ll be walking myself home again.” The memory of having walked alone before in the dark comes to my mind, making me cringe.

“I’ll try my hardest,” he says, not taking me completely seriously, but promising nonetheless.

The house comes into view when we round the corner. Inside, various amounts of alcohol are already scattered around. This night should be fun.

 

January 2, 2017

12:50 am

My ears are pounding. The red punch being passed around is starting to affect my brain. I have class tomorrow… Damn. I need to find Jake and get back to the apartment. I weave my way through sweaty bodies, making a beeline for Jake, who is currently

sprawled out on an old couch in the corner. I tap his arm, waiting for a response. When I don’t get one, I glance around the packed room, hoping to spot a friendly face. I must look pretty lost because one of the frat boys approach me, asking if I’m okay. I 

shout over the music that I need help carrying Jake upstairs so he can sleep. He nods and loops his arm around him, half carrying and half dragging him up the stairs. I send a thankful nod and make my way towards the front door. Easier said than done.

When I finally make it out, I take in a deep breath of icy air, straighten up, and begin the walk home. Alone. 

 

  _I should have stayed there._

 

 

 

January 2, 2017

1:13 am

I hear footsteps behind me, trailing me… Shit. I walk slightly faster, they walk slightly faster. I falter my steps, they falter their steps. What do I do? I spot my apartment complex, almost there. Just breathe. I glance down at my boots, covered in

snow. When did the ground get so close? Something hurts. Ow. Everything is white, then I see the sky. There’s something over my left hand. Something gloved. My right-hand reaches out, searching, for anything. Ow. I feel dizzy. I see a coat, it’s black. Grab

it! Your right hand can grab it!. There are seven silver buttons going all the way down the coat. Ow. The sky is dark, a few stars sprawled across it. Ow. I want to get up. Ow. I want to push myself up. I can use my right hand and sit up, just like that. Ow. Why

can’t I sit up? It’s so cold. There’s so much snow. Ow. I don’t like snow. Help. Ow.

 

 

January 9, 2017

Seven Days After

8:13 am

It’s been seven days. My stomach makes a gurgling sound, warning me that going without food for so long was not on its to-do list. I sit up and glance at the bedroom door. I slowly stand, floor creaking as I make my way to the front room, through the

hallway and past the kitchen. It’s time I buy some food. I don’t even bother looking in the mirror to make sure I look okay. It’s not like he cared whether I was pretty or not. My left-hand reaches for the doorknob. It’s cold. I hate the cold. I push on it gently.

Feeling no resistance, I nudge it further. The dim light of the hall seeps into my otherwise dark apartment. I take two steps and close the door behind me. I’m standing in the hallway. Walk. Right, left, right, left. I glance up from my feet, I’m at the front entrance. I can see the sky through the glass door. It’s bright. It automatically opens as I get closer, and I smell the crisp air. It’s so cold. Too late now. I walk forward, into the snow.

 

 

January 9, 2017

Seven Days After

10:15 am

Grocery shopping was easy. Walking home, carrying everything with my left hand, not so much. I pass an outdoor bulletin board that is littered with bright posters, trying to draw the eye. But the one that demands attention from me is a small gray paper 

posted towards the bottom, It has small lettering, large enough that you don’t have to squint, but small enough that you have to get close to read it. At the top it says, “You Are Not Alone,” and underneath that, there are five or so names given with phone

numbers. Why am I even reading this? I stand back up from my crouched position and turn away from the board, prepared to walk home with my food when I freeze. Giggling children whoosh past me, mothers chasing after them. Two teenagers pass a 

frisbee back and forth. A squirrel skitters up a nearby tree. Even in the cold and snow, people are laughing. How are they laughing when it's so cold. I want to laugh too. I glance back at the bulletin board. Grabbing my phone with my right hand, groceries 

long forgotten on the sidewalk, I dial it and wait through two rings until I hear a voice from across the line,

“Hey, I’m so glad you called Baby!”

“Hey Jake, I need to talk to you.”


End file.
